


Kaa, King Of Hypnosis: Mio

by GaleCrowley



Series: Kaa, King of Hypnosis [2]
Category: The Jungle Book (1967), 競女!!!!!!!! - 空詠大智 | Keijo!!!!!!!! - Sorayomi Daichi
Genre: Bad Ending, Hypnosis, Mind Control, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleCrowley/pseuds/GaleCrowley
Summary: Kaa, having absorbed the powers of a master hypnotist, is eager to test out his powers, and some chance encounters with an old friend and a new face will let him do just that.





	Kaa, King Of Hypnosis: Mio

Kaa slithered around the jungle floor, dragging the woman-shaped lump in his stomach behind him. He relished in the feeling of having her hypnotic power become his. He felt like his brain was growing, his mind expanding to new horizons hitherto undreamed of, that he would never been _capable_ of conceiving before now. He felt like he could radiate a thought out into the universe, and that would be all it took for his will to become reality.

 

"Here, cub, cub, cub ..." Kaa whispered to himself. "Here, little panther cubs, lion cubs, tiger cubs, any cubs, any cubs. Your good friend Kaa won't discriminate, hoo hoo!"

 

Kaa chuckled to himself. He found the panther cub that had eluded him previously just moments prior before his chance encounter with a master hypnotist.

 

Kaa lashed the end of his tail around the panther cub and pulled it towards him, making the panther look around.

 

Kaa activated his hypnosis. His normal circles of blue and green were joined by yellow rings being radiated out from his eyes. The panther was caught, and its willpower disappeared almost instantaneously.

 

Seconds later, it was gone, laid to rest inside Kaa's stomach.

 

"Ooh, yes," Kaa moaned as the lumps in his body grew ever larger. He reached his tail up around him and gave himself a thwack, trying to reduce the bulges so he could resume his natural, slim shape.

 

"I haven't eaten like that in a long, long time," Kaa said to himself. "Certainly not since that ... wretched, despicable mancub was here in the jungle. Taunting me, whetting my appetite but never letting me get anywhere. Gah." Kaa hissed, flicking his tongue in anger.

 

He heard the grass rustle near him.

 

"Hmm?" He raised his head up. "What's this?"

 

Lifting his head over the grass, Kaa saw a sight for sore eyes.

 

That insolent mancub, the one who got away, the one who had been responsible for Kaa becoming low snake on the totem pole of the jungle's feared predators, was out in the jungle, gathering plants.

 

He had grown since he'd left the jungle. He was taller, a bit older, and most importantly to Kaa, he had a bit more meat on his bones.

 

"Oh, how fortunate are the hands of fate! How graceful Lady Luck must be, to put you, man-cub, back into my reach so easily. Come here, man-cub. Let me finish what I started. Come here."

 

Kaa willed the thought out. Yellow rings radiated out of his eyes.

 

Mowgli stood up from his herb gathering. The rings fell over him, but he didn't react to them at

first. He merely shrugged and went on his way.

 

 _No!_ Kaa shrieked mentally. _Come back here, mancub, come back!_

 

Come back, Kaa sent out mentally, and the rings traveled. This time Mowgli did react.

 

"Huh?" Mowgli turned around. "Who's there?"

 

Kaa chuckled. ‘Why, it's me, your good friend Kaa,’ he wanted to answer, but Mowgli probably wouldn't think of him as a friend.

 

 _Let's see if I can't do it again,_ Kaa thought, and sent out another thought.

 

 _Come to me,_ Mowgli heard a voice in his head say, a calm, sexy, alluring voice. _Come to me,_ it repeated, and for a moment, Mowgli thought he saw a beautiful woman with blonde hair wearing gray spandex (not that he knew what spandex was) standing in front of him, beckoning him towards her. He had a girlfriend back home, but he struggled to resist the charms of so beautiful a woman.

 

 _Yes, mancub,_ Kaa thought, _come here, and let me ... 'kiss' you._

 

"Yes," Mowgli said, approaching the beautiful with her sensual spandex outfit, luscious lips, and gorgeous blonde hair. "I want a kiss."

 

His eyelids grew heavy. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could recall feeling something like this before, and the memory, though faint, made him think of danger. But it wasn't enough to get him to stay away. He was completely taken in by this mysterious woman. Mowgli tried to close his eyes, but the hypnotic spell he was would only let him get halfway. A _ping_ went off in his head.

 

He leaned forward for his kiss, pressing his lips to the woman's. He thought he was kissing the softest lips ever put on a woman.

 

Which spoke to how effective Kaa's new power was, as what Mowgli thought were the pure lips of a beautiful woman was actually the end of Kaa's snout, which Kaa now opened wide and began to consume Mowgli, the one who had gotten away from all those years ago.

Kaa unhinged his jaw and stretched it further and further. He moved in and wrapped his mouth around Mowgli's head. Mowgli remained obvious, even as saliva dripped from Kaa's fangs on to his forehead.

 

Kaa wrapped his tail around to the back of Mowgli and use his tail to push Mowgli further into his mouth, enveloping all of Mowgli's head, his cheeks, his nose, his hair, all of it.

 

Once Kaa got Mowgli's head in, it was smooth sailing from there. All Kaa had to do was suck the mancub in and swallow up the rest of him.

 

Kaa lifted his head up, raising Mowgli with him. He wouldn't normally attempt something like this, but swallowing Hypnotia seemed to not only enhance his hypnosis, but make him physically stronger as well, the point where he could easily support the entire weight of a mancub with his jaw alone.

 

Kaa choked up on Mowgli, pulling Mowgli's neck into his throat. Next came the shoulders and chest, which slid in as easily as a loaf of bread. Then the stomach, which was hard and flat, not like the thin flabby stomach Mowgli had when he was just a mancub in the forest all those years

ago. Time and work had been good on his body. It made his stomach feel like hard and meaty in

Kaa's mouth, though Kaa had to admit he might have preferred the soft belly of the young mancub. It might have been easier to swallow.

 

But Kaa powered through it, and he went to work on getting Mowgli's thighs inside him next. It was like trying to stuff two baseballs into his mouth. Mowgli's legs, though, provided less trouble, though they did feel a tad rough for Kaa's tastes. But all that was left were his feet, and once Kaa had swallowed them, his victory was complete, and the mancub was no more. The injustice that had been done to Kaa all those years ago when those blasted caretakers snatched Mowgli away from him and the boy went on to live with the rest of his kind... that injustice was now corrected, as far as Kaa was concerned. And there was nothing Baloo or Bagheera or even King Louie or Shere Khan could do about it.

  


Mio Kusanagi threw her hands up into the air in frustration.

 

She, and a few others from her school, had gone on a cruise vacation. They'd been caught up in bad weather and washed up on the shore of the jungle. She was frustrated with the situation, but she wasn't taking it nearly as bad some of the other girls.

 

"What are we going to do?"

 

"We'll starve! We'll get eaten! We'll get eaten and then starve!"

 

"Everyone!" Mio shouted. "Calm down!"

 

They ignored her. The girls ran around, screaming in circles like their pants had caught on fire.

Mio rolled her eyes. She raised her hand up and grabbed one girl by the shoulder, yanking her out of the circle.

 

"Mio!" Nozomi exclaimed. "Can't you see it's time to panic?"

 

"Can't you see that panic isn't helping anything?" Mio replied.

 

"But Mio!"

 

"Look," Mio instructed her. "Just ... look."

 

Mio leaned over and began swaying back and forth. Her boobs jiggled and bounced up and down, swaying like pendulums.

 

"Hey!" Nozomi said. "I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to hypnotize me!"

 

"I'm trying to get you to calm down," Mio said, continuing to swing her boobs. "Is it working?"

 

"I ... yes," Nozomi answered, half closing her eyes and rolling her head off to one side.

 

"Good. Now listen to me carefully, Nozomi. You are going to calm down. You are going to help everyone else calm down. I'm going to get some firewood and see what else I can find."

 

"But  - but what if something finds you and you get eaten or stung or bit-"

 

"Hey," Mio snapped. "I told you to calm down, didn't I?"

 

Nozomi nodded, swaying her head in time with Mio's swinging boobs. "Yes."

 

"You _are_ calm?"

 

Nozomi nodded. "Yes. I'm better now."

 

"Good." Mio stopped swinging her boobs. She groped herself to stop her breasts swinging. "I'm counting on you, Nozomi. Everyone needs to calm down by the time I get back, okay?"

 

"Okay!" Nozomi saluted.

 

Mio leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek, making Nozomi blush. Mio left and went into the woods.

 

The minute she was gone, the rest of the camp descended into chaos, with panicked screams filling the air and girls running around in a frenzy, heedless of others, with fear and panic feeding off each others' and making the others panic more.

 

Kaa watched all this with a chuckle. After spending so long terrified of Man's Red Flower, it brought him joy and satisfaction to see their she-cubs in such a panicked state.

 

But that was a mild amusement, and a distraction from the real star of the show, the main attraction. He had seen what Mio did to that girl by swaying her boobs. The girl had fallen under her trance almost instantly, and Kaa would love to have that kind of hypnotic ability for himself. He wasn't quite sure how he would use it, lacking boobs himself, but he was sure he could figure something out, if only he could get close to Mio and swallow her whole, like he'd did to Hypnotia and Mowgli.

 

"Come here, little morsel ..." Kaa whispered, flicking his tongue. "Come to Kaa. Give your hypnosis to me. I'll make better use of it than you do, I promise." He smiled. His eyes turned into hypnotic swirls of blue, green, and yellow, even though he was too far away from Mio to make eye contact.

 

Kaa turned around and slithered back into the depths of the jungle, keeping a keen eye on Mio.

 

"Stupid ... useless ..." Mio groaned, having to take care not to step in the mud with her cruise sandals. "Why do I even hang out with these girls?" Mio sighed and chuckled to herself, putting a hand to forehead. "Of course I know why. It's because they're all so beautiful ... if I could just get one of them alone, I could use my boob hypnosis to - hmm?"

 

Mio turned around upon hearing leaves crunching. It was footsteps of one by one, like a human's. They were too soft and quiet to be a gorilla's or an orangutan’s. She wasn't alone in this forest.

 

"Who's there?" Mio asked. "Were you shipwrecked, too? Maybe we can help each other."

 

"Maybe," Hypnotia said, stepping out from behind a tree. She leaned against a tree and crossed her arms, propping her boobs up slightly. "Maybe we can."

 

"What's your name?" Mio asked. "I'm Mio." She stepped forward and offered her hand to Hypnotia. She didn't understand why, but she already wanted to submit herself to Hypnotia. She wanted to get down on her knees and obey her. She didn't have any way of knowing Hypnotia wasn't actually there, and it was a projection by Kaa, inserted into her mind by catching Mio with the yellow rings of hypnosis he'd absorbed from Hypnotia.

 

"Ka - er, Hypnotia. Hypnotia Ka - Khan," Hypnotia answered, realizing her slipup. She shook Mio's hand, and Mio thought a real hand was gripping her.

 

"So, Mio," Hypnotia said, some of Kaa's voice slipping through, "I saw what you did with with your little friend back there."

 

"What?"

 

"Oh, come now. You must know what I'm talking about. That little trick with your breasts? Simply sublime." Hypnotia raised her hand up in a dramatic gesture, and despite normally all too willing and more than eager to discuss her figure and her techniques, Mio blushed.

 

"That was nothing," Mio said.

 

"How can you say that, my dear?" Kaa risked poking his head out from the tree. Hypnotia walked towards Mio with her arms outstretched as it to embrace her.

 

"Your technique is simply amazing! I'm something of a connoisseur on hypnosis myself," Hypnotia said. "I simply must learn from you - I must!"

 

Hypnotia held Mio by the cheeks, and Mio thought she couldn't move, held by a grip that was too strong to escape by hands that weren't actually there.

 

"Really?" Mio asked. "You want to learn from me?"

 

"Yes," Hypnotia answered breathily. "And I am going to."

 

Hypnotia leaned forward to kiss her. Mio closed her eyes and waited for the kiss to contact.

Kaa pulled and slithered towards her. She was under his control, but he wanted to have her under his control more before he moved on to the main event.

 

He rose up to his full height in front of her and poked her eyelid with the tip of his tail.

 

Mio opened her eyes, and was blasted at once by swirling colors of green, blue, and yellow. Her mind melted away into a blissful oblivion, and her head bobbed to and tro. A loud _ping_ went off in her head.

 

"Uh?" Mio asked, groaning as she felt her mind ebb away.

 

"Shush, shush, dear, it's all right," Kaa said, and Mio heard Hypnotia's voice, saw Hypnotia's body. "Let old Kaa take care of you."

 

"Kaa? I thought you said your name was ... guh." Another ping echoed in Mio's head, and all the tension in Mio's shoulders let out.

 

"My apologies, dearie. Normally I wouldn't do this, as I am not hungry ... but I must have your hypnosis." Kaa unhinged his jaw and began his consumption. He twisted his head and brought the halves of his mouth around the left and right side of her face, encasing her like a venus flytrap.

 

Mio stood there, oblivious, still thinking she was waiting on a kiss. She made no reaction to the saliva dripping onto her nose or bangs. The roof of Kaa's mouth and his tongue brought themselves to squish tightly against her cheeks.

 

Kaa threw his head back and lifted her up into the air, her face sinking into the bowels of Kaa's throat.

 

Kaa moaned and shivered. She was a tasty, scrumptious morsel. As he pulled her down into his gullet, he moaned more, particularly enjoying the taste of her boobs. He could feel the hypnotic power they radiated on his tongue. He savored them before moving on to the rest of her body, stuffing her waist into his mouth. Her legs hung limply from the outside of her mouth, and Kaa sucked them up all the same.

 

"Ah," Kaa sighed in content as Mio went down his esophagus and into his stomach. He curled up into a pile of coils to let his meal digest, waiting for her hypnosis powers to absorb into him, however they might manifest.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I guess this series is NOT getting as explicit as I thought it would be.
> 
> This was a hired piece of work. You too can write to me on either DeviantArt (GaleCrowley) or Tumblr (galecrowleysm) and see about getting some work done on whatever you're looking for! (Just maybe wait a bit since I've got a butt load to go through, but I still have to plug it and raise awareness of my brand, you know?)


End file.
